A Bargain For Freedom
by punkonyx
Summary: elaine denwood is a girl who faces many horrific situations in her life.paul miller is the guy who helps elaine get thru those tough times.read & see what will happen next,everytime,,,each chapter ends.


Authors note: I hope you all like it!please comment and rate!I love you all!

_**A bargain for freedom**_

Elaine denwood has a desire to walk amongst earth peacefully-without the need to hide under her covers from the many people that mock her. All she needs is confidence. All she needs is hope and love. Just one little ounce of kindness would do her good. She finds this kindness in Paul miller. He is the one person that would be willing to create the most powerful friendship with Elaine.

When she arrives at her new middle school in Denver, Colorado her problems start .everyone bullying her. Just pounding her to a pulp. Until they were sure all of her dignity was entirely gone. Who tries to stop it all?

's right. Not one soul tried to stop them from hurting her.

They just watched and laughed like the little cowards they are. Elaine knows how it feels to be alone. To be laughed at. To be humiliated. To be drained from her last chance of over-powering her bullies.

Unfortunately, her way of over-powering them is not what is the expected. But more like the opposite. Her life goes down-hill from there on.

**Chapter one: big news**

Elaine's alarm blared from its small speakers and obviously woke her up. It was Saturday morning and Elaine's family planned to go camping.

She got ready in a matter of minutes. She had already brushed her long black hair that was streaked with a little silver. She brushed her teeth. And washed her round face.

Once done with that, she picked out light brown shorts, a shirt of her favorite band 'farshid amen'.(its an actual band in Iran),and her black converse. She ran into place on the staircase and sat on the sofa waiting for her parents to come down.

Elaine waited a few minutes and her parents came down.

"Elaine, have you eaten breakfast this morning?"Elaines mother,Elsa,asked in a concerned heavy accent.

"no its just that im so exited to go camping, just us!" Elaine yelled in her light accent.

"we understand just eat cannot be like last time when you didn't eat dinner because of the video game we bought you,naruto shippudden ."her father,Mashnun, mentioned in his bass voice that also carried a heavy accent.

"yes father,mother.I love you both!"

"yeah yeah typical 'get out of subject' ,you sure are not tricking me Elaine denwood."Elaine's mother said in her amazing accent.

"okay mom!"

She walked over to the kitchen and opened doors…Elaine opened a door and found her favorite cereal.

"just what I'm looking for! My chocolate pebbles!"she exclaimed.

"hurry Elaine we do not have much time left to go."her father said.

Elaine ate her chocolate pebbles and picked up all her things needed for camping and they left in a matter of arrived at the camping site an hour later.

Elaine jumped out of their blue Toyota corolla and she nearly screamed.

"wow!its so beautiful here!oh my f-"

Her parents eyed her warningly.

"er,sorry guys…I meant to say 'oh my gosh'!"

They did not seem amused.

"okay!sheesh!I wont do it again…considering the fact that I never even said the word"elaine speaked her voice getting lower.

"what is that you said elaine?"Elsa asked.

"uh,nothing!I did not say anything in particular!ha…haha…ha!"Elaine half yelled.

"yes…well…we should get moving along now."Elsa said.

They walked through a small portion of the woods and camped out in a secluded area that is free and very wide and open.

"what do you want to do Elaine?"her parents asked her.

"um…I want to go fishing!"

"okay honey,lets get the fishing poles and prepare everything so we can go."Elsa said.

The last few hours they have been fishing and have caught many fish in the river they came back to their camping site and started on their reward for their hard !they cooked fish!

Elaine was just getting ready to go to was fixing her pillows inside her she heard her parents whispering about crawled to the zipper of her tent and opened it poked her eyes to see very little of her parents sitting just outside of their tent.

"Mashnun,how are we suppose to tell Elaine?"Elsa whispered urgently.

"well,I suppose that we are giving her good news right?"Mashnun said.

"but you know how much Elaine loves romania!"

"sssssh!"

"im so sorry its just that I cannot bare to witness Elaine getting kills me too much inside."Elsa bickered.

"but we have to tell her sometime around that we are moving to Denver,Colorado."

Elaine quickly caught on their conversation and immediately unzipped the tent and ran to them in panic.

"what! we're moving? how? what? why? when? WHERE!"Elaine yelled swiftly.

"we are so sorry honey we didn't want to let you know until we came back home!"Elsa quickly defended them.

"we're moving to Denver,'re sorry we had surprised you with this news sweety."Mashnun said.

"how? what? why? when?"elaine yelled.

"we're leaving on Monday which is about two days from now."Elsa answered.

"how? what? why?"

"the boss' are moving the company to Denver for more advertisement for the merchandise."

"how? Wha-"her sentence was interrupted by Elsa.

"oh Elaine would you please stop that!now...we're so sorry to tell you this but we have to move to Colorado with your father."

"but cant we just stay here?"Elaine asked with urgency in her voice.

"no we cant boss' wouldn't let says he cant let me go no matter what because I'm his best employee and he is going to promote me to manager of the ,I cant say no to an offer like that and if I quit I would be a disgrace to the people I know at the company and we wouldn't have enough money to pay for the if the bills here are already too much than imagine how much the bills we'd have to pay over in Denver!"Mashnun paced.

"we can work it out !but please…please don't make me go to Colorado!"

"uh,oh!Mashn-"Elsa's sentence was cut short.

"I'm sorry honey but we cannot stay here."Mashnun said in a voice that said the decision was made.

"yes Mashnun.I understand."Elsa agreed with Mashnun.

…but Elaine did not in anyway agree with their decision.

"no!please no!don't make me go!"Elaine whined while tears came down her cheeks.

"Elaine!please don't cry!"Elsa yearned.

After a few long minutes of comforting from her parents,Elaine calmed down and began talking to them.

"uh er,guys…I've decided that ill agree to going to Denver, matter how much it will hurtt me to leave my friends and family."

Elaine still had her very few best friends that she would hate to say goodbye to and her wonderful aunts and uncles and her grandpa and grandmother and so much more.

"we're glad you've compromised with us appreciate your maturity about this situation."Elsa said.

"okay…"

"now…you go get some rest have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and then we leave around 8pm too."Elsa mentioned.

"okay goodnight you guys."Elaine whispered.

She kissed her mom and dad goodnight.

"goodnight Elaine"Mashnun and Elsa said in unison.

So that's and her parents are moving to Denver,Colorado on wondered on about how she would fit in with everyone in denver while she waited for sleep to deprive her.

She just knew that it was going to be a long time until she perfected her comfort in Denver.

A/n:sooo?what'd you guys think about it?please comment rate and readcast this!I love you all!and I know that this chapter was short but I guess this story isn't the kind I would writte long chapters for cos its not my type im comfortable with..which is stories about my fav thing…vampires!well peace and lots of love to you all!see ya!


End file.
